Take a bow
by The-Fearling-Prince
Summary: "How do you not know what happened!" Hiccup snapped as he threw a bag of Jack's clothes onto the ground at the feet of the white haired man standing in front of him "I saw what you were doing with him! You don't just trip and fall into bed with someone!"


**I wrote this song while listening to "Take a bow" by Rhianna, I would strongly suggest reading the story while listening to the song to get full effect of the story. Now, I'm not done with Spirit of Winter, this chapter just requires a lot more detail than the rest of the chapters, not to mention I have a lot of things going on. So enjoy this short story while you wait!**

* * *

"Hiccup please!" Jack pleaded as he looked at his boyfriend of four years; the larger brunet was glaring at him through teary green eyes "I wouldn't, I don't know what happened."

"How do you not know what happened!" Hiccup snapped as he threw a bag of Jack's clothes onto the ground at the feet of the white haired man standing in front of him "I saw what you were doing with him! You don't just trip and fall into bed with someone!"

Jack shook his head "Hiccup, just give me a chance to explain!" he said only to have to door slammed shut in his face. He stared at the door for a few seconds before leaning down and picking up the bag of his clothes that Hiccup had thrown at him. He took a small shaky breath before he slung the light blue bag over his left shoulder and started walking away; he had just reached the end of the block when the tears finally came. He hadn't been cheating on Hiccup; he had been at the bar with one of his childhood friends, Pitch Black. He had only had one beer, and everything had gone fuzzy, he could barely move his limbs as Pitch dragged him out of the bar and back to his house. The rest of the night was explainable, but he had woken up to Hiccup yelling at him for cheating on him. The rest of the story, well, he was kicked out of the house and had nowhere to go. 'I could go to Merida,' he thought before shoving that thought aside, she wouldn't give him a chance to explain any less than Hiccup had 'Rapunzel would listen.' Jack nodded and turned down another street, he had at least an hour walk before he got to her house. He brought a hand up and wiped the tears off his face, just in time for it to start raining. He lifted his gaze up to the sky, more specifically the moon that was shining over his head "You hate me, don't you?" he whispered as he paused in his walking, his blue eyes drifting closed as he let the pouring rain just fall onto his face. It only took a couple minutes before he was completely soaked. He took a deep breath before lowering his head once more and continued to walk. He was almost to Rapunzel's house before he stopped once more and turned down another street, changing his mind once more he headed towards the one place he could think…the lake.

OoO

Hiccup was sitting at the dining room table; there was a picture of him and Jack sitting in front of him. In the picture, Hiccup was lying on the couch with Jack on top of him, they were both sound asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. They had decided it was their favorite picture and framed it so when someone visited it would be one of the pictures they would see. He jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang; he stood up and quickly wiped the tears off his face before heading to the door. He pulled it open and froze "O-Officer?" he said, why was there a police officer at his house?

"Does a Mr. Jackson Overland-Frost live here?" The officer asked looking up from the notepad he was holding.

"He left this morning," Hiccup said softly, he didn't want to admit that he had been kicked out "did he do something wrong?"

"No, something was actually done to him," The officer said putting the notepad away "We got a call last night about two people who had entered the bar, Jackson and a Mr. Pitch Black."

"Yeah, Jack and Pitch were childhood friends," Hiccup said, he was getting extremely confused at the moment "They went to the bar one last time before Pitch moved back to England."

"Yes, well, the call was from the bartender, apparently Pitch slipped something into Jackson's drink when the boys back was turned," The officer said pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket "We did some tests on the drink and found traces of Ketamine, which is a popular date rape drug for it causes the taker to lose control of their own body, making the giver of the drug completely control over their actions. It can also cause many other things, but the bartender stated that Pitch carried Jackson out of the bar around ten at night but they weren't sure where they went."

"J-Jack was drugged?" Hiccup said, realization was slowly coming to him. He had kicked Jack out for something that was completely out of his control, and he hadn't even let the other explain.

"Yes, do you know where he is; we need to make sure he's alright."

"I kicked him out," Hiccup said softly "I found him in bed with Pitch this morning, but I didn't know he had been drugged."

"We need to find him as fast as possible; do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"Either Rapunzel's or Merida's house," Hiccup said before pulling his phone out of his pocket "I can call them and see if he's there."

OoO

Jack was sitting on the rock, his thoughts and memories from the night before were completely fuzzy. He had turned his back on Pitch for a second to help a girl up that had collapsed on the ground about a foot away, when he turned back the Brit had a weird smirk on his face not to mention the fact that his drink tasted a little different but he didn't think any of it…at least until he started losing control of his limbs. He had tried telling Pitch that something had been wrong but he was unable to form any words as his entire body had gone limp against his friend. After that, his memories were missing; he didn't know what happened between leaving the bar and waking up to Hiccup yelling at him for sleeping with another man.

Jack's hands went up to his hair and gripped the white strands tightly as he struggled to remember what happened during the blank spots in his memory. "Why, why can't I remember!" he said staring at the surface of the water, the rain was still pouring harshly causing the water level to rise slightly. The boy sighed in frustration, would Pitch have drugged him? No, Pitch was his friend, he would never do something like that….would he?

OoO

Hiccup looked at the officer "He's not at Merida's or Rapunzel's," he said after he hung up the phone after talking to Merida, he chewed on his bottom lip as his gaze went out the window to the pouring rain. Jack was caught in the rain for long enough he would get sick, with how weak his immune system was it wouldn't be a good thing for him to get sick. "Wait!" he said jumping to his feet "I know where he is!"

"Where?" The officer asked looking at the Viking in confusion.

"The lake," Hiccup said grabbing his coat and umbrella "When Jack's troubled he goes to the lake, he has always found water calming. We need to hurry though, he has a really weak immune system, and he's already been in the rain for about an hour."

The officer nodded "we'll take my car then," he said walking to the front door "It will be faster."

OoO

Jack was leaning back against the rock he had been sitting on before; his head was completely fuzzy now. He felt really warm and tired, he felt like he could sleep for the next three days. How long had he been in the rain? Was it an hour, maybe two? He was about to let himself fall asleep when he heard voices calling for him. He slowly lifted his head, his gaze landing on two blurs that were running towards him. One of them was a police officer, he could tell from the shiny badge that was on the man's chest. The other was Hiccup; he would recognize the Viking anywhere. He took a shaky breath as Hiccup knelt down in front of him, he felt hands grab his face and brush his wet hair out of his face but he couldn't tell anything other than that. " 'm s'rry," he said, his voice slurred slightly from how tired he was.

"No, Jack, I'm sorry," Hiccup said as he cupped Jack's cold face with both his hands "I didn't listen to you, I was blinded by my anger, and now you're suffering for it."

"I dun r'member," Jack muttered, his eyes were slowly closing now despite Hiccup's attempts to make him stay awake "There's a hole, in my m'mry."

"You were drugged, Jack," Hiccup said pulling his coat off and wrapping it around Jack, finally realizing that the white head was shivering and soaked to the bone "But we'll talk about that later, we need to get you to the hospital."

" 'm t'red, Hiccup," Jack slurred as he was lifted into Hiccup's arms, his head resting limply against the others chest "so t'red."

"You can't sleep yet, Jack," Hiccup said as he lay Jack down in the back of the police car and climbed in with him, he pulled the other into his lap, trying to keep him warm "You can sleep later, once we reach the hospital. I promise; we just need to get you warm."

Jack looked up at Hiccup " L've y'u," he muttered as his eyes drifted close as his body finally went limp.

"J-Jack?" Hiccup said gently shaking his boyfriend's shoulders "Wake up, please!" he watched Jack for any signs of movement only to receive none, he pulled the other closer to his chest "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered into Jack's neck, this was all his fault. If he had just listened to Jack no one of this would have happened. Even if he had waited just two hours before waking him up, he could have done a lot of things differently and now both of them were paying the price for it.

OoO

Hiccup was waiting in the waiting room when Merida and Rapunzel stepped into the area.

"What happened, Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked rushing over to the Viking.

"I messed up," Hiccup said looking up at them "now Jack's in the hospital because of it."

"What do you mean you messed up?" Merida asked sitting down on Hiccup's right side while Rapunzel sat on his left.

Hiccup sighed before he told them everything, from waking up and going to wake up Jack only to find him in bed with Pitch to finding Jack half conscious and delirious at the lake. He stopped once he was done with his story and mentally prepared for Merida or Rapunzel to start yelling at him.

"You didn't know," Rapunzel said taking Hiccup's hand and gently squeezing it "With many date rape drugs, the symptoms of them disappear within twelve to twenty four hours."

"I didn't give him a chance to explain," Hiccup said looking over at Rapunzel "We've been together for four years, I should have trusted him not to cheat on me without a reason."

"You were angry, but you're trying to right your wrong now and that's what matters," Merida said leaning back in her chair.

"Tell that to Jack when he wakes up," Hiccup said lowering his gaze "If he wakes up."

"Of course he's going to wake up, Hiccup," Rapunzel said gently.

"Excuse me, Are you Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup lifted his gaze before nodding "I am," he said, there was a doctor standing in front him, probably with the result for Jack.

"Well, Jack is stable," The doctor said looking at his clipboard "He has moderate hypothermia as well as pneumonia. He's resting if you wish to see him."

Hiccup stood up "Yes, thank you, doctor," he said before following the doctor to Jack's room, he swallowed before stepping into the room.

Jack was lying in the middle of the small white bed; he was covered in multiple heavy blankets to keep his body heat up. There was an oxygen mask over his mouth, a needle in one of his arms and one of those finger clips that monitor his heart rate. Jack looked extremely small and weak covered in all those wires and surrounded by machines.

Hiccup walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, he gently took Jack's hand in his own and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand "I'm sorry, Jack," he said, even though the other wouldn't be able to hear him in his sleep.

OoO

It was about a week later when Jack finally woke up; he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning his gaze around the room. It took a couple seconds for him to see Hiccup, sleeping in the chair next to the bed. It confused him, why was Hiccup there if he had been kicked out of the house? He thought back to what he remembered after being kicked out, he had been on his way to Rapunzel's in the rain but decided to go to the lake instead. Then he remembered being found by Hiccup and a police officer, something about Hiccup apologizing then he woke up there.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip "Hiccup?" he said, or at least tried too; he managed 'Hi-' before he fell into a coughing fit that woke the sleeping Viking instead. When he finally managed to stop coughing Hiccup was completely awake and watching him. "I'm sorry, Hiccup," he said, after several tries and several coughing fits.

"No, I'm sorry," Hiccup said taking Jack's hand "I didn't give you a chance to explain…I jumped to conclusions. Shortly after I kicked you out, the police officer came and said that Pitch drugged you…"

"So that's why I can't remember anything," Jack said looking up at the ceiling; that would also explain the funny taste in his drink.

"I know you probably won't forgive me right away," Hiccup said, earning Jack's attention once more "But…I want to try again."

Jack nodded "But you need to trust me," he said reaching up and brushing Hiccup's bangs out of his face "and if something happens like this again, you need to let me explain before you kick me out again."

Hiccup nodded "Of course," he said taking Jack's hand and pressing a kiss to his pulse, their relationship would take a while to mend once more but they will work on it.


End file.
